


Work From Home

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, unprotected sex, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Based on ‘Work From Home’ by Fifth HarmonySummary: You and Steve have been together for six months now, meaning you two still had things to learn about each other. When Steve was sent on a two-week long mission without you, you couldn’t help but tease him during a debrief meeting. However, your actions did not go unpunished.Originally posted: June 15th, 2016





	Work From Home

**_I ain’t worried ‘bout nothin’_  
I ain’t wearin’ na nada  
I’m sittin’ pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta  
Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder  
I’m sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired**

Two weeks. That’s the longest you’ve been separated from Steve since you two got together. And it was killing you. You missed him, worried about him, craved him. And it was driving you nuts.

You knew that whenever he goes on missions, contact was nonexistent for the sake of his and your safety. It just made his homecoming even more exciting. It spurred something in the both of you that made you guys get barely any sleep on his day back from a mission. This prolonged time away from each other only fueled your need for him. You were just straight-up horny, and touching yourself just wasn’t cutting it for you. Every night, you wore just a loose T-shirt and underwear to bed, trying to get off.

So you almost screamed in excitement when you got a text from him.

_The team and I just got back from the mission. I’ll be home as soon as debriefing is done._

You bit your lower lip in anticipation at the thought of him being just a couple of floors above you. In less than a hour, he will be in between your legs, which made you more than impatient.

_Hurry or I’ll get started without you. ;)_

You felt guilty sending such a dirty text to him, knowing that Steve probably wants to get to you just as much as you want him to be there with you. But you just couldn’t give a damn. To put it simply, you were impatient, wanting nothing but Steve to walk through that door.

You released your grip on your phone, letting a hand travel down your neck to your breast, giving it a firm squeeze. Your hips bucked up in anticipation and want. You weren’t joking when you said that you were horny.

Your eyes fluttered closed as your hands traveled down your sides to the place where you needed it most. Your core was accumulating your arousal since you first got that text from Steve. Your panties were already soaked. Not needing any foreplay, you vigorously rubbed your clothes clit with your fingers. A wanting moan left your lips.

Your eyes shot open when you felt your phone vibrate in your other forgotten hand, but your actions didn’t come to a halt.

_You wouldn’t dare. O.O_

You smirked with your lower lip trapped between your teeth as you pulled up your camera and snapped a picture of your hand between your legs. You almost felt bad sending it to Steve.  _Almost._

The sound that your phone makes when a message is sent has never sounded more satisfying than it did now. You halted your attack on your clit, making you whimper from lost of contact. But the coil in your stomach grew as your fingers slid underneath your underwear. You teased yourself by sliding a finger up and down your folds but stopping right before your clit. Whimpers came out of your mouth as you repeated that action over and over.

_The meeting is almost over doll. Just wait a few more minutes for me._

Your mind could barely think as the movement of your hand never ceased. Placing your phone in the crevice of your neck right below your chin, you snapped a picture. You smirked mischievously as you saw the picture not only captured your hand touching yourself underneath your underwear, but your peaked nipples showcasing through your thin, loose shirt. Clicking send, you dipped a digit into your folds, still refusing to touch your clit.

The sounds in the room were pornographic as you shamelessly moaned as your finger pumped in and out of your dripping pussy. You added another digit as you felt your orgasm draw near.

_Y/N, you’re going to get me in trouble sending pictures like that. I’m still in the middle of a meeting. Don’t cum without me or you’ll be punished._

The thought of his punishment only spurred you on to continue your actions. You were so close to your orgasm that you loudly whimpered, begging for release. You adjusted your hand so that your thumb could reach your ignored clit. With the new angle your hand was situated at, you were hitting your g-spot continuously. Playing with your clit broke your dam as your orgasm took over your body.

Dropping your phone, your actions continued as your tried to prolong your orgasm. Your body shook in pleasure with eyes closed and a silent scream. The vibrations and movement of your body only sent post-orgasmic waves throughout your body as your fingers continued to hit your g-spot perfectly.

Your phone was pressed between the bed and your back with a relieving, cool sensation in contrast to your hot skin, reminding you of Steve’s warning, but you were still in a post-orgasmic haze. After your breathing levels came back to normal, you picked up your phone with a shaky hand to reply to Steve.

_Too late. ;)_

You dropped your phone to your side as you tried to regain your normal composure. Not even a minute passed by when your phone dinged to alert an incoming message.

_I’m on my way._

You squirmed in excitement, just thinking of Steve coming home and his hands all over yours. And boy were you in trouble.

**_Let’s put it into motion_  
I'mma give you a promotion  
I’ll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean  
We don’t need nobody, I just need your body  
Nothin’ but sheets in between us, ain’t no getting off early**

With Steve on his way, you got ready for your inevitable punishment. Stripping off your little clothing, you waited for Steve naked. You moved your hair so that it laid across your shoulders, covering your breasts.

The sounds of the elevator arriving sent chills up your spine. You sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Steve to come in. When your boyfriend entered, it was hard not to jump on him and kiss the living daylights out of him. However, you knew the wait would be worth it.

You stood up as he approached you. He was out of his uniform with a clean shaven look. He must have cleaned up before returning home, much to your approval. He looked at you with a soft, longing expression. His facial expression was enough for you to know that he missed you. But a smirk formed on his lips when he saw what you were wearing, or in this case, what you weren’t wearing.

He stepped forward towards you and pressed his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. Your mouths were moving in a wanting fashion, missing each other’s touch. When he was satisfied enough, he pulled back, but his body was still flushed against yours and his face inches away from yours.

“Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” he asked huskily.

“Yes,” you answered simply. "I did.”

Pushing your hair off your shoulder to expose one of your bare breast, Steve wondered aloud, “With your pretty, little hands or did you use your toys?”

“Both,” you stammered as his finger gently circled around your nipple.

Steve pulled away from you. It took everything you had not to lean forward to regain his touch. You watched him walk over to the nightstand on your side of the bed. A flush crept up your face as he opened your drawers and pulled out your vibrator, even though you knew that he knew about it ever since you two moved into the same floor together.

"You mean this one?” Steve asked, the vibrator in his hand.

You nodded feverishly. All you wanted to do is have your hands on him. Unfortunately, Steve knew that too, which is why he was so distant with you right now- to dragging out your punishment.

"Well then,” he stated. "I guess I have to thank it for pleasing your needs, doll. Lie down.” He turned on the vibrator to a low buzz.

You walked over to him, swaying your hips. Right before you were standing before him, you laid on the bed, knowing not to touch him without his permission. You laid on your back, your legs involuntarily crossed as your self-consciously closed your legs together. You kept your hands occupied by running them through your hair. Your hands always wandered during sex, as you loved to feel yourself and him.

Steve knew a lot about your kinks, letting you explore your curiosities. But now, it was his turn to explore his. He placed the vibrator between your sternum in the cleavage of your breasts. The low buzz vibrated throughout your body, but your eyes stayed in focus with his.

You watched him walk over to the closet. His figure disappeared, leaving you in the room alone. You knew better than to touch yourself though. Steve walked out of the closet with a tie in hand. “Hands above your head,” he demanded.

You moved your hair out of your face before doing as you were told. Your breathing came in uncontrollable as your body shivered in anticipation. You watched Steve’s face hardened and cloud in lust as he securely tied your hands to the headboard. When he satisfied, he pulled back. You tested your restraints by pulling on them. They were perfectly tied with Steve’s army training.

Steve grabbed the vibrator that laid between your breasts but didn’t remove the toy from your touch, only running it down your stomach. You opened your legs and bent your knees, your feet planted on the bed, as the vibrations traveled south. You involuntarily rolled your hips when the vibrator brushed against your clit.

Steve walked to the end of the bed and teasingly slid the toy up and down your folds, ignoring your wanting bundle of nerves. Your toes curled and pressed against the bed as his torment continued. He finally pressed the toy against your clit. Your eyes snapped shut as the coil in your stomach was on the brink of breaking. You just needed a push, which Steve was refusing to give you.

You whimpered as he removed the toy from your touch. Your eyes fluttered open to see him looking down at your with a sinister look. You raised a brow, confused to what he was up to. You took in a shallow breath when his finger turned the vibrator up. The sound of the vibrations the toy was giving off echoed against the walls joining your panting, which was a symphony to Steve’s ears.

With an increased vibration, Steve repeated the same action, running the toy up and down your folds. But this time, he plunged the vibrator in your cunt. It slipped in with ease as it was already slicked with your arousal. You shouted in surprise, not expecting the toy to be vibrating in between your legs. You clenched your teeth and shut your eyes together, not noticing Steve undressing himself

With heavy eyes, you opened your eyes to see Steve walk over towards you. He was choking his half-erected cock in his hand. “Suck,” he demanded, resting his dick on your lips. You would tease his tip and pump his cock with your hands if your hands weren’t tied to the board. But this gave Steve full access to your mouth. You closed your lips around what you could reach. Your wrists began to ache as you pulled away from them, trying to get as much of him as you can.

You teasingly switched off from sucking and licking his tip until his cock was fully erect. He placed a hand in your hair to give him support as he thrusted his cock in your mouth to where he was balls deep. You took in a deep breath and tried to relax your throat. Tears began to form in your eyes as your gag reflex was being triggered. You moaned around his cock to give the all clear. Steve began fucking your face, thrusting his cock in and out at such force that bed was shaking. The vibrator that was still in your pussy began to move against your walls.

Steve removed his grip from your hair and placed his hand on your breasts, switching between both of your nipples. He played with your breasts until your nipples were fully erect. His hand then traveled south. You whimpered against his cock, thinking he would rub his fingers against your clit. Steve instead plunged the vibrator deeper into your cunt. You released a loud moan which was encased around his dick.

The toy was now hitting your g-spot perfectly, push-starting you towards your orgasm. Your back began to arch and your eyes flew shut. You knew that Steve was close too as his cock twitched against your mouth. You were so close that your eyes shed frustrated tears.

Opening your eyes, you looked up at Steve with wanting eyes, but Steve instead withdrew from your mouth. You released a disappointed cry when you felt that the vibrator was removed. You involuntarily rubbed your thighs together, trying and failing to get some friction.

“Steve, please,” you begged shamelessly. You were so close to your orgasm that you released numerous frustrated moans and your hands fought against the restraints.

“Don’t worry, doll,” Steve comforted, swiping his finger underneath your mouth where saliva built up. His dick rested on the bedside next to you. It was throbbing and red, meaning he was close too. “I want to feel you cum around my cock.”

He crawled onto the bed to where he was leaning on top of you. Steve lifted your leg so that it rested on his shoulder, giving him a better angle, hands placed on both sides of your head. He guided his cock to your folds and easily slid into you, having been lubricated by your saliva on his cock and your wet cunt. You both released a satisfied moan when you were filled to the hilt. Steve placed a sweet kiss on your lips before moving his hips. Your orgasm began to build up quick, having previously dealt with orgasm denial.

The sounds of the room were pornographic with a symphony of skin hitting skin and a chorus of moans coming out of yours and Steve’s mouth. Steve looked down at your breasts and watched them bounce at each thrust. He lowered down to take a nipple in his mouth, to where his pelvis was now lowered and rubbing against your clit. You were consumed in your own orgasm as your walls clenched around his cock. Your vision faded in and out as you were overwhelmed in a long-needed orgasm.

Your clenching walls pushed Steve into his own orgasm. Steve released a string of curse words as his cum coated your inner walls as they milked him in rhythmic contractions. He collapsed onto you, trying to regain his natural composure.

Once his breathing levels normalized, he pulled off of you and carefully withdrew from you, not wanting to make a mess. You were still trying to control your breathing not having super soldier’s stamina. You watched Steve enter the bathroom where he was cleaning himself up. He came out with a washcloth and cleaned you up.

Once he was done, he leaned over towards you and pressed his lips against yours. “I miss you Y/N,” he stated, retreating to the bathroom.

“I missed you too,” you said, readjusting your body in a comfortable position.

Walking back into the room, Steve chuckled. “I can’t believe you teased me during a meeting. You could have got us fired. I think I still need to punish you.”

“Worth it,” you stated simply. A smile formed on your lips before you sang. “Baby, I’m worth it.” You chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Steve asked, crawling back on top of you again. His body was flushed against yours. His dick laid against your thigh and was already half-erected.  _Gotta love and hate his stamina._

“It’s a song from Fifth Harmony,” you explained, lifting your head. Your lips met his in a chaste kiss. “I’ll have to catch you up on that.”

“Maybe later,” Steve said. “I’m still not done with you.“

**_Oh, she the bae, I’m her boo_  
And she down to break the rules  
Ride or die, she gon’ go  
I won’t judge, she finesse  
I pipe up, she take that  
Putting overtime on your body**

Steve began playing with your folds with his fingers, sending goosebumps up and down your body. You already began dripping in your own arousal. Steve thrusted two fingers in your cunt, but instead of pumping his fingers, his hand stayed in place. Your eyebrows rose as you looked up at Steve with a questioning look.

But your eyes fluttered shut as you released a long moan when he began shaking his hand in a vibrating way. You tried to fight against your restraints again as he curled his fingers so that they brushed against your g-spot. Your orgasm began to build up fast with his attack on your already sensitive pussy. “Steve,” you moaned, as the coil in your stomach grew tight.

Steve shifted down so he was between your legs, but his fingers never stopped. Your dam broke when he began sucking on your clit. You screamed as an orgasm ripped throughout your body.

Steve rubbed his finger up and down your folds, in what you thought was him trying to comfort you down your orgasm. But you were far from wrong as he plunged his fingers into your cunt again.

Your hands wrapped around the tie and pulled as he was drawing you to yet another orgasm. He repeated his actions, vibrating his hand and sucking your clit. It was at the point that your orgasms came hard and fast with your oversensitive cunt. This time, your orgasm left you tensing and shuddering. It took a while for you to calm down, but when you did, Steve shifted back up and placed a kiss on your lips.

“Almost done doll,” he stated. “You’re doing great.” He grabbed his cock and guided to your folds before slowly pushing in. You took in a deep breath before rolling your hips to signal that you were ready.

Steve began thrusting his hips but it was a lot more slow and gentle compared to last time. Steve lowered himself to have his lips met yours. You kissed him fervently and pushed your hips toward his anxiously. With each thrust, Steve pulled his hips back and pushed himself deeper and deeper. Arching your back, you gave in to the pleasure as it didn’t take long for you to meet your climax. Steve followed soon after, collapsing beside you to catch his breath.

**_I know you’re always on the night shift_  
But I can’t stand these nights alone  
And I don’t need no explanation  
'Cause baby, you’re the boss at home**

Steve shifted over so that he was now laying beside you. He lazily untied you from your restraints and threw the tie across the room. Steve wrapped an arm around you and pulled you in close. You laid your head on his chest that rose and fell in rapid breaths. Your hand rested above his heart to feel his heartbeat pounding through his chest. The cool air hit your bare back in a soothing notion that help you calm down.

"That was what?” Steve asked aloud with a proud smirk. "Your fifth orgasm tonight?”

“Don’t say it Steve,” you said sternly, knowing full well where he was going with this.

"Does that make tonight your fifth harmony?” Steve asked idiotically.

You groaned in frustration at how cheesy your boyfriend was. "Shut up,” you stated flatly. But it only caused him to break out in laughter. You felt the vibrations of his laughter as your ear was pressed against his chest.

"We should do this more often,” Steve suggested, running his hand through your hair.

“You’re the boss Steve,” you reminded, tracing patterns on his bare chest.

“Well, we can’t go on vacation,” he explained, his Captain America side showing. "We have duties, responsibilities.”

“True,” you stated lifting your head to look up at him. “But we can work from home for a couple of days,” you suggested with a smile.

“I like that idea,” Steve responded. You leaned forward and placed a lazy kiss on his lips before returning to your comfortable position and drifting off to sleep.

**_You don’t gotta go to work._  
But you gotta put in work.  
You don’t gotta go to work.  
Let my body do the work.  
We can work from home.**


End file.
